Whodeheck are you?
by xGwenxVeerx
Summary: It all happened the day she woke up with a stranger in her bed... Featured youtubers: Actually everyone I watch xD Discaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL PERSONS I ONLY OWN SOME NAMES
1. Prologue

Her life was normal. It has always been. But when she wakes up next to a guy she doesn't know, things change. Her before-o-so-normal life isn't that normal anymore. And it's her task to make it normal again.

"Daniella when you say it like that it sounds like a cool adventure!"

"But it was, wasn't it?"

"Uhm, yeah, you are kind of right."

"Thank you Philippa. Now, can I continue?"

"yeah sure!

"F*ck, now I forgot what I wanted to say!"

"Maybe enjoy the story? And why are you swearing? There may be little kids reading this!"

"Philippa!"  
" Sorry..."

Well, enjoy this weird adventure that started on the day I woke up with a stranger in my bed.

**So yeah guys, this is the other story... Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1

Daniella's p.o.v.

To be honest, I could have known that there had happened something. I got to sleep pretty early, and for the first time in what seemed forever (yeah, I made that reference. Problem with that?) I wasn't in my internet browsing position, which was weird, since I am using that position to browse through internet (well, obviously, because that's why it's called a browsing position) for the whole night, untill 4 am, when I think it is time to go to sleep. And when I don't, I cannot fall asleep. I lay in an inbetween stage where I am not exactly asleep, but also not awake. It is weird, very weird. And I hate it.

This night was different. I was actually going to bed early, well, for how far you can call 12 pm me it is early. But yeah, I went to bed early, and when I let myself fall on my bed, I actually fell asleep immidiatly.

Dreaming was also pretty weird. There was a big mirror, and a pathway that led to it, but for the rest there was nothing. I couldn't really name the 'nothing', for how it looked and sounded and maybe even smelled. It was, you know, nothing. Could also pretty much be walls of chocolate, I don't know. I was dreaming and it looked like nothing.

There was only one option, and that was walking to the mirror. I don't know for how long it took me to reach the mirror, because every time I was close to it, it seemed to still be far away. After what seemed like hours, I finally reached it.

The strange thing happened.

When I looked into the mirror, I couldn't see myself. There was a boy standing in front of me, around the same height as me -which for a boy is quite normal, but for m\e is to long- with dark brown hair that curled a little bit and eyes that were so dark they were almost black. He looked a lot like me, yet with one o-so-obvious difference. He's a guy. I am a girl. It was if I was stairing in some sort of genderbend mirror.

I don't know how it would go further because the next thing I remember is that I woke up. At first, it all looked like a normal morning. Nothing special to happen, no weird animals -long story- in my bedroom and nothing that had dissapeared. Good.

Still, there was this one, stupid feeling that told me that there was something wrong. Very wrong.

I stretched and there it happened. I let my right hand fall next to me. It needed to fall on top of another pillow.

It didn't.

It fell on top of a human face.

The next thing I did was screaming when I realised it was a guy that was lying next to me.

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Any tips/tricks/spelling errors? Tell me in the comments!**


	3. Chapter 2

Dan's p.o.v.

Why is there someone next to me screaming who sounds like a girl? I mean, we don't have any girls in our appartement living, it's only Phil and I. Could it be a fangirl who found out where we lived, creepily sneeked in and found my bedroom? I don't know. I really don't know.

But I should better wake up.

The screaming goes on and on and I have the strange feeling there is something else going on. I open my eyes, blink when the sun shines in my eyes (not a very smart move, to be honest). The screaming stops, just to continue when the girl -who appears to be in my bed- looks into my eyes. I hear feetsteps coming closer to my room, and I hope it is Phil. Maybe he can explain this.

But when I look into the eyes of the girl I have the idea I am going to scream with her. She looks familiar, and not in the Hey-I-have-seen-you-one-day-I-think-familiar, but in the I-have-dreamed-about-you-and-you-were-my-some-sort-of-twin-in-the-mirror-familiar. IN just one word: No. How could this happen? How was this possible?

"What is going on here?" two voices are talking at the same time, and I only recognise one of them. Phil's. But the other one, another girl, I can't place. What kind of stupid joke is this?

The screaming has -finally- stopped. But when I look at the two people in the doorway -they both decided to stay there- I scream. For real. Because there isn't only Phil standing, but the girl looks exactly like him. Well, apart from the fact that she is a girl. But you get me, don't you?

"Dan?" Phil is now officially walking towards me. The girl also walks towards the bed, to the girl sitting next to me. She is still facing me full with horror.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She asks. At first, I don't get it.

"Your bed? The last time I checked, it was mine, where you appeared from randomness. What are you doing here?"

Stupid, stupid move. I made the girl scream. Again.

Daniella's p.o.v.

"Your bed? YOUR BED? YOU ARE THE STRANGER THAT WAKES UP IN MY BED, IN OUR APPARTEMENT, AND YOU ARE SAYING THIS IS YOUR BED?!"

I am officialy mad right now. And I don't care, actually. That freaking moron shouldn't even be here.

"GET OUT OF MY BED RIGHT NOW OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE! AND YOU TWO," I was now looking at the other guy -no idea who he was- and my friend, Philippa "GET AWAY! NOW!"

Philippa made her way out pretty quickly, followed by the other guy. I heard them soon talking to each other about what there actually happened. Dream-mirror-guy on the other hand stays in bed.

"Which part of get out isn't coming through?" I ask him while giving him my best dead stare.

"Well, I want to, honestly, but I kind of can't if you keep staring at me."

Seconds need to pass by before that missing link finally appears and all I can think of is just that one simple word.

"Oh"

**What do you guys think? Let me know in the comments :) And yesh, I am very active :) Kind of like to write on this story :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Daniella's p.o.v.

If there is one thing that I really don't like, it is waking up next to a guy naked. Another thing I don't is if he wakes up naked. And things actually get screwed up when we are both naked.

"O god, o god, o god, what are we going to do right now?" I mumble, a lot more to myself than to the guy next to me. I don't know what to do I don't know I don't know I don-

"What do you mean, we?For the record, I a-ow."

I look at him, making sure that he understands what exactly is going on right here. I sigh, thinking about a solution for the we-are-both-naked-right-now-problem. This may take a while...

"Wait, can you, uhm, look at the opposite direction? Thank you very much."

I make sure he isn't looking at me when I crawl out of bed and without meaning to, I fall on to the cold, hard floor (sometimes, I am that dumb). I can hear him trying to not burst out in laughter, and quickly pick up a something that looks big and wearable. It turns out to be a big guys shirt that I don't recognize but still seems pretty cozy and I decided to simply put that on with my hipsters that I take out of my closet. While making my way out of the room I make sure to not look at him.

"Your turn."

"Wait, why are you wearing my galaxy jumper?"

"It's yours? Well, it was the first thing I saw and I just put it on. I will give it back to you once we sorted things out and I am not in eager to find something to put on while a naked man maybe watching me."

Phillipa's p.o.v.

How could this be any more awkward? The strange, black haired guy is sitting in front of me, doing nothing -just as I do- and sometimes looking awkwardly at me. Who is he? Why are his friend and he in our appartement?

"So, eh, what's your, eh, name?"

It's an easy question to break the ice with, and it also helps to get to know this stranger. It almost seems as this question was meant for this situation.

"My name is Phil."

It stays quiet after he answers me. Weird thoughts begin to form in my head, which are all questions beginning mostly with the words 'how' and 'why'. Out of every question, one takes over most space. Even though I am afraid to ask it and it will probably leave him feeling weirder than ever before (like that's possible). But even with every negative thing forming in my head all because of that one thing, I decide to just ask it.

"Like in, Phil Lester?"

He doesn't have time to reply to it since Daniella strumbles into the room wearing nothing else than her underwear and some jumpers that I don't recognise.

"Wait, why are you wearing Dan's jumper?"

"It was the closest thing in the room on that moment, 'kay?"

I just look at Phil trying to tell him (with no words, how is that going to happen? No idea, honestly) that it is for the best to just say nothing at all. He understands the hint and stays quiet, just to look at the doorway. I think he is waiting for his friend. I don't know.

"It is Phil Lester, actually. How did you know?"

He keeps looking at the doorway but I know I haven't imagined it.

This day had started so weird. But with every passing minute, the weirdness almost doubled its seize.

**So yeah, finally another chapter! I am really inspirational right now and I will write another chapter on my other story! Yay! If you see any mistakes or if you have any tips for me, please leave them in a review. I would also really love to see what you think of this :)**


End file.
